When Stars Collide
by L J Clark
Summary: It is three years after Edward left in New Moon. Alice never saw Bella jump from the cliff and so things were very different for them all….but fate cannot be avoided.
1. Chapter 1

AN:

Dear fans, I would like to take this opportunity to thank each and every one of you. I am afraid I never get enough chance to acknowledge all of you wonderful people who are taking the time to read my stories. There is nothing on this earth that means more to me than my writing and I am very aware that I have not had as much time to dedicate to it as I would like.

Each day I get an email or two sent to my phone where one of you has added me as favourite or posted a review. I simply cannot express what these mean to me. I think with how bad things have been for me lately they have literally been my life line. So, from the bottom of my heart…THANK YOU.

Now, as I firmly believe that actions speak louder than words I will be posting a new Twilight Story and a sequel to Once Alone. I must explain that I am struggling both with time and ability right now. It seems stress and depression can kill a muse quicker than a gunshot to the head. I will endeavour to update as fast as possible but there may be some delays. I will, however, promise that both stories will be completed even if they are taken through to the New Year.

With that said, keep in touch, enjoy and Merry Christmas!

Laura


	2. Chapter 2

When stars collide

AN: This story is based on the characters from the Twilight Saga, all copyright of which belongs to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: It is three years after Edward left in New Moon. Alice never saw Bella jump from the cliff and so things were very different for them all….but fate cannot be avoided.

When stars collide

It was a typically overcast and cool day when they arrived. The atmosphere in the cars was a strange mixture of excitement and the usual despair. They were back in Forks. After 3 years he had finally changed his mind. The words had come out in a bleary groan causing the whole family to jump into action. Bags had been pack in the blink of an eye and within five minutes they were on the road.

"I can't live without her anymore." The words were still echoing through Edward's head as he blocked the frantic thoughts of his family and tried to quell the fears growing within him. What if she hated him now? What if she was with someone else? A part of him hoped these would be the result he would find, that she would continue to be protected. He prayed that she was happy but he knew in his heart he longed to hold her as he once had. Such a fool he had been to cast aside her love. Such a fool.

"We're here." Carlisle's voice was deep and resolved. He had been begging his son to come back for so long. They all had. As soon as they saw the pain he had to endure without her, even Rosalie had begged him. They had spent the last three years in Alaska. Alice and Jasper had left for a while. Alice was too mad at her brother and Jasper in too much guilt and pain. They had gone to find out about Alice's past but that had only taken a year. They had soon returned, finding their family just as torn and miserable as when they had left.

"Just think, Bella is just around this-" Esme's soft, comforting words were cut off in a gasp. Her hand covered her mouth and all Edward could hear were the collective thoughts of his family. They all thought the same thing. _No, oh God, No!_

It was with dread flooding his already agonised system that he cast his gaze up to look at the house. They were parked now. It should have been so simple. He should have dashed from the car, knocked on the door and waited only a few short moments before seeing her. His earlier fears that she would hate him came back to mock him. How he wish he could see her slam the door in his face or her eyes burn with disdain. Anything would be preferable to the sight that greeted him.

The once white and solid house, where so many perfect nights had been spent, was now a blackened heap of charred wood and rotting possessions long since neglected to the elements. There was nothing recognisable left. It was gone. As Edward look at of the window at the remains he felt the hole inside him ripple and a tear less sobbed broke from his lips. What had he done?

An hour later, Edward was curled up in a ball as Esme held him. She was sat on the sofa in the Cullen's living room. She rocked him back and forth trying to provide him some measure of comfort. Alice had already transformed the house. It looked as it did before they left. Emmett and Jasper had been on the hunt to find out what had happened in their 3 year absence.

They all heard the sound of Emmett and jasper's arrival. It was the only sound that could have forced Edward to sit up and lock his grief away again.

"Well?" He asked them desperately as they sat on the couch opposite him. They waited until everyone was gathered in the room before they answered. Their silence along with their useless thoughts were driving Edward to insanity.

"The fire was two years ago. No one knows what happened for sure, how it started," Emmett began. He looked nervously around the room until his gaze landed on Rosalie. Her small smile seemed to give him the strength he needed to continue. "Charlie was killed. Bella lived. She was hurt pretty bad and ended up in hospital for a while. The people we spoke to say her mum tried to take her back to Florida but she refused. She used the insurance money to buy a new house…" The looks of hope and relief seemed to hurt him. He winced when Jasper sent a strong blast of calm into the room. He knew what was coming.

"Where is she? Is she ok? Where is she? Dammit, Emmett, Tell me!" The pleading way Edward begged for more information was like a knife to their non-beating hearts.

"She, err…she was in hospital for a few months but it seems she made a full recovery. The doctors were amazed. They called it a miracle; no one thought she would wake from the coma…as I said she bought a house. It's in…La Push." With those two words the room was plunged into silence. All the hope was extinguished from their eyes. What had they done?

There was no vision. No warning. They came through the trees, their black capes flapping about behind them. The Cullen's tried to plead their case but it was futile. The Volturi had come to destroy them. There was no escape, no hope for salvation.

It had been a regular hunting trip. The family had ended up in the baseball clearing and had been waiting for the coming storm so they could enjoy a game. They had all been eager to distract themselves from the news they had received earlier in the day. It had taken a few hours of talking but eventually they had decided to stay in Forks. They didn't know what had led Bella to the reservation but she was alive so they would stay and see her as they had originally planned.

All hope had once again been dashed now they were in the hard of the guard. Aro was here with most of the guard. They had chased them around briefly but Alec and Jane had given the Cullen's no real opportunity to break free.

Each of the Cullen's were held by a guard. Alec was holding them still but they could all still feel, still see. They knew this was just so Aro could speak to them, damn them.

"I was very disappointed to learn of your betrayal, Carlisle. To think you, of people, would disobey our laws. I didn't want to believe it." The old vampire sighed, rubbing a pale hand over his brow. "But it has been confirmed. You not only revealed our identity to a human, and let her live, but you destroyed one of our kind in the process. You have also been accused to making pacts with werewolves. I am very disappointed indeed. Such a shame, such a waste." He paced back and forwards in front of the family before pausing and looking up at each of them. "Oh well, Demetri." He held a hand up. It was all the order that was needed. The Cullen's braced themselves. They knew this was the end. The lovers locked gazes in a last attempt to convey their feelings. Edward look down, ashamed at the way he had destroyed his family.

"Wait! Don't hurt them!" The shrill scream pierced the air and seemed to linger. The Volturi flinched, only minutely but enough for the Cullen's to notice and wonder. Why were the guard afraid? As they looked to the voice they gasped in collective surprise.

Bella looked over the vampires with a mixture of dread and excitement. She had been longing to kill these oppressive sons of bitches for over a year. The thought of finally ridding the world of such evil was enough to make her giddy. She knew their motives for 'giving justice' to the Cullen family was a load of bullcrap. They wanted to kill her. The Cullen's had just been the trap. Still, when the vision of them dying, of Edward been torn to pieces, had entered her mind it had felt like the world had stopped spinning. Her heart, already so very damaged, had shattered into a million different pieces and a frantic fear had washed over her, like ice water in her veins.

She hadn't had to think about it. She had known it was a trap but that didn't even register as something to worry about. She had come. She had come to save them because the thought of Edward not existing was more than she could take.

As she rematerialized on the field to find Aro giving the final order she understood that her vision had come at the last minute. For a second she was filled with relief. If she had paused just a second to consider her actions it would have been too late but she was here and they were still alive.

"Ah, sweet Bella. What brings you here on this fine day?" Aro smiled kindly at her but Bella didn't miss the glint of enjoyment in his eyes.

"I told you." Her voice was softer, calmer. The Cullen's could hear years of suffering and acceptance in the tone. "I told you, old man, not to cross me again. I left you alone last time. I stayed out of your affairs as you requested but I told you never to cross me again." Bella glowered at the vampire. She could feel his desire for her blood. She could sense his eagerness as own her. It only made her more determined to survive. Aro wanted her in so many ways but she was sworn to protect the innocent. He could not be allowed to continue. The Volturi had abused their power for too long.

"I am merely seeing to vampire justice. I see no reason for this to concern you, child." Edward was surprised when Aro's spine stiffened. Bella had slowly begun to pace towards them. She was closing the distance and it made Aro nervous. He realised why when she stood not 20 feet from him.

Dressed in tight fitting leather pants and high healed leather boots, her body was covered with the smallest leather top he had ever seen. Her mahogany locks were at her waist now and they swayed softly in the breeze. There were small tattoos on her hips, neck and above her left breast. Her eyes were still that soft and warm brown he had missed so very much but now they glared with confidence and wisdom. His Bella was different. He felt all his longing for her intensify to unmanageable proportions while the tension and despair lifted. Just being near was making these terrible years of suffering vanish. She took his breath away.

"Bull crap. You are using them to get my attention," she spread her arms wide in invitation. "Well, old man, mission accomplished. I'm here. If you want to kill me, give it your best shot."

Esme whimpered at her words as Alice gasped, "Bella, no!" All of the Cullens became rigid with fear for her. Emmett was lost between bewilderment- she was facing off against the Volturi for fucks sake- and total awe. Jasper felt only despair. No one beat the Volturi and it was all his fault. If he had only been strong enough. It was just a stupid paper cut. Edward froze. He was unable to handle the emotions lacerating his heart. It was if he just ceased to be for that one moment in time. Bella just smiled and waited.

Aro looked around as if deciding on the best course of action before he turned to his guards with a grim expression, "Kill her." He was so disappointed. She would have made a wonderful addition to his guard…all that power.

It took less than a minute. First, she summoned the wind and twisted and dodged like a strong gust. No matter how they came at her they were unable to find hold. Her body was no longer solid. Then, she summoned fire. The flames danced around her like an eager friend. They moved to her every command and showed no mercy. The Volturi were ashes in seconds.

The Cullen's stood mouths agape in horrified wonderment. What. The. Hell?

They were no longer being held captive by the guard…the Volturi were no more but their own confusion kept them in place. It was Alice who recovered first. After all, it was still Bella no matter how much she had changed.

"Bella, look out!" Alice screamed as she saw a monster charging her lost sister.

"Hey, princess. Die for me!" Bella whipped around. When she saw the demon, which looked nothing more than a drop dead gorgeous line-backer, and his ten minions she groaned.

"Hello, Osidious." She sighed before looking up at the sky, "Can't you give a girl a break?" She complained before dodging back from the first swipe at her neck with a really long sword.

The fight looked like a well-choreographed scene from a pirate movie or a weirdly costumed scene from Troy. The demons used their speed, strength, swords and gift for throwing fire to hack and lunge at Bella. She neatly dodged every swipe and returned every attempt with one of her own. Her attacks hit their targets every time as blood spewed on the black sword she had summoned out of thin air. After ten minutes the demons were dead and Bella had nothing more than a racing heart, minor perspiration and a field of carcasses to show for it. The sound of clapping made her turn again.

"Whew, little Bee, I come in peace." The tall brown haired man held his hands out in defence. He spoke with a thick British accent. "Nice work on the demons, by the way. I was worried about you there for a while." He strutted towards Bella, who simply shrugged at his words. He pulled her into a tight hug. "You just left without a word. We thought you might need our help but you are so damned hard to track." Bella pulled back and sighed.

"I'm fine, Alex." He glowered back at her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't lie to me, Bella. You're not fine. You're shaking and your eyes are spotting. You, my princess, are hungry. When did you last feed?" Bella just shrugged again. "When?" He shouted. Alex had always had a temper but nothing angered him more than thought of harm or suffering coming to the angel before him.

"A month ago. I don't feel like feeding, now let go of me." She shrugged off his hands and stepped away from him. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that the Cullens were watching silently, frozen in place. Her heart sank at the dark look Edward was giving her.

"Damn it, Bella! Do you want to get the cravings? You know what happens when we don't feed."

"Already started, Alex. Chill, you can't make me feed." She conjured a pair of sun glasses and put them on.

"Yes, I can!" He roared at her.

"Well," she said with a joyful smile. "Good luck with that…but you have to catch me first." He dove forward but caught only thin air. She had already gone.

"Bugger!" He pulled out a cell phone and dialled so hard it was a miracle the phone continued to work. "Nadi, no she killed em, it's fine." He paused as he listened and pushed his hand through his messy hair. "She's starving herself again. She said the cravings have already started but she won't feed. We need to trap her again." He paused and smiled to himself, "She's horny, hungry and mad as hell…she's gone to the club of course. Yeah, call him, maybe Jake can get through to her. See you later." He flipped the phone closed and rammed it into his pocket. It was only then that he seemed to notice her was being watched. "Oh, don't tell me you're the Cullens?" He half yelled, clearly exasperated.

"You know us?" Carlisle asked bewildered. The question, an indirect confirmation, made his shoulders slump. Alex massaged his head as he felt the tension in his temples and the beginnings of a migraine.

"Fuck! Well, no wonder she won't eat. I guess I should be thankful she hasn't tried to off herself yet. What the hell are you doing in Forks?" he looked at them with accusation.

"We came to find Bella. We missed her." Alice explained innocently.

Alex scoffed, "Sure y'did. Geez, you have no idea what you have done to her, do you?" He was pacing back and forwards now and continued before any of them could respond. "Well, I guess you're going to find out." He stopped mid step and smiled at them all evilly before snapping his fingers.

"What the-"Emmett cursed but stopped at Rosalie slipped over the back if the head in warning.

"Where are we?" Esme enquired calmly. There were all standing in front of a large warehouse. Cars were packed all around them and music was booming from within but there was nothing surrounding them but fields.

"Welcome to the club. Bella will be inside trying to burn off some of her pent up energy. She always gets feisty after a fight and the craving will make those _needs_ stronger than ever. We have to get her to come to the compound so she can feed. I will answer all of your questions at the compound; I can see you have a lot of questions. But Bella is the priority right now. If she doesn't feed she will die."

Bella arrived at the club with a feeling of disorientation. It had been much harder than she thought, seeing them again. It had made the victory against Aro bittersweet. She loved them so much, still. Shaking her head she forced those thoughts away. There was nothing but pain there.

The music was buzzing as always but it didn't fill her with the usual thrill of excitement. Her heart was aching and her body was feeling the pull of exhaustion. It was true she had been feeling the cravings for a while and the added pain was making her ache for pleasure and peace. She refused to feed- it didn't matter how much it hurt- that meant food, booze and sex were the only thongs that could ease her. She knew she didn't have long before Alex found her. He would scour the Earth to keep her safe and she loved him for that.

But it was time to have some fun.

She slid into the throng of bodies gyrating to the music as easily as a shadow. Her hips gained extra sway as she looked for a quick fix. Her eyes landed on a biker who was leaning against the bar and slinging back shots.

_Bingo._

The Cullens followed Alex into the club without saying a word. They all knew they had to do whatever it took to help Bella. Alex stopped in the middle of the crowded room and grunted in displeasure.

"Bella, what the fuck do you think you are doing?" He growled in a whisper they were surprised she could hear.

Bella had been dancing with a bicker in a way that suggested a bedroom would soon be in high demand. At the sound of Alex's voice she stopped dancing, laced her fingers with her partners and turned to her friend. Irritation was in her every feature.

"I was preparing to fuck Bob here senseless. Lucky for me I know another way out of here." At the conclusion of her sassy retort both Bella and 'Bob' disappeared. "Kill joy!" The words were spoken from the back of the club where Bella was no leading the guy into a back ally.

"Don't be fooled," Alex said over his shoulder. He looked Edward in the eye. "She is an expert actress and a workaholic. She uses herself as bait. The guy was a demon. I bet she is out back kicking his ass into a million pieces right now."

That was exactly what they found when they reached the back of the heaving club. Bella was kicking the demon in the ribs as she rolled on the floor in agony.

"Where is it?" Bella demanded.

"Drop dead, bitch!" The demon spat into her face. The Cullens moved toward her but were stopped by Alex and a sharp shake of his head.

"You will tell me. Everyone tells me eventually. Now, I have shit to do tonight so let's make this simple. Tell me now and you die quick…refuse to tell me once more and I will extract the information in a way that hurts so much you won't just wish to die, you will wish you never existed."

"Drop dead, bitch!" The demon repeated. Bella sighed and held her hand out of her body, palm down.

"Very well." The screams were something even an animal couldn't produce. Never before had such sounds been heard by anyone. The demon's eyes rolled back in his head as his body convulsed. It was clear it the most human of onlookers that this creature was undergoing a torture so horrific there could be no name for it.

Bella watched as the demon began to feel the pain. She hated using this little ability but she needed the information as quickly as possible. The demon wasn't just feeling pain in his body; Bella was infusing every atom of his soul with the deepest agony she could muster. In turn, his mind became mush and all of his thoughts just leaked out. It took a few minutes but she had it. She knew where the nest was.

The demon evaporated as Bella released him. "You got it?" Alex asked with a tone full of disapproval. Bella looked up at him; there were tears in her eyes.

"Yes," she whispered, "but it's too late." Again she vanished.

"CRAP!" Alex shouted. "I swear I am putting a bloody leash on that girl, with bells!" Alex yanked out his cell phone and dialled again. "Bella found the nest. She said it's too late but she went anyway. Have the doc ready when we get to the compound." He flipped the phone shut and shoved it back in his pocket. "Please god. Please let her survive." He begged looking up at the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

There was so much blood the grass was crimson, the soil unable to absorb it. Body lay lifeless in haphazard positions. If you looked close enough you could see there were parts missing. You might even be able to tell that the faces, now still with death, held the last vestiges of the terror each person had held as they passed. It was a horrible sight. There must have been at least a hundred dead. Men, women, children, there was no discrimination here. They had all been butchered as the creatures from hell fed on their fear and pain. All this violence was housed in a small clearing deep in the forest.

In the centre of this tragedy knelt a young woman, about twenty five years of age. Her white dress was soaked in blood and torn in several places but she was unharmed. She knelt over Bella and softly cried.

Alex didn't hesitate. He had seen the remains of a demon nest before. Ignoring the carnage he marched straight to the girl. Her tears ran down her blood stained face leaving clean trails as she looked up at him.

"She said you would come. She said someone would come for me. Please, help her." The woman begged.

"Oh, God, no!" Inhaled a man that looked a lot like the rock. He had just appeared and sank to his knees beside Alex. Alex brushed a strand of hair behind Bella's ear and tenderly stroked her cheek.

"Will, I'll get Bella to the compound. The doc should be waiting for us. You take Louise home." His voice was dead and he didn't look away from Bella as he spoke.

"Come one, Louise," Will said standing once more.

"How do you know my name?" The woman asked.

"Trust us," Will said softly and held out his hand to her.

"I do trust you. The angel said I could." It was clear from the torn expression on Will's face that he did not want to leave Bella but he took the girl's hand and they vanished.

"Can't I help her?" Carlisle asked as the Cullens looked down at Bella. She looked so peaceful but her heart was weak and the small tattoos were so bright now they looked more like brands that had been burnt- very recently- into her flesh.

Alex looked up at the question. The devastation in his eyes gave the Cullens new fear. "No. You're not the sort of doctor she needs now." He rose to his feet while scooping Bella up in his arms. Once again his gaze was fixed on the girl in his arms.

"What happened here?" Alice asked. She was so scared for her dear friend but she couldn't ignore the hell around her either. It was odd how the blood held no appeal to her or her family. The sight of all those people made her wish she could cry.

"Later," Alex croaked as if it was hard to speak. And then they vanished.

"What is this place?" Alice asked in wonder as they followed through the endless corridors.

"This is the compound. Bella owns it all but we use it as headquarters," Alex had explained.

It had been a long few hours. Alex had transported them to the compound- where they had faced several sour faces- and Bella had been put in a large double bed. A man everyone called Doc had examined her. His clothes made him look more like a student as he wore baggy jeans and a t-shirt that said 'some men like to listen.' His rough face and red hair didn't help make him look any more able (or older).

After a couple of seconds he had announced that Bella was dying and his power couldn't stop it.

"She hasn't fed and no one, especially not me, has the power to fix that. Unless she feeds soon, within the next couple of hours, we will lose her. To be perfectly honest, Alex, I don't know how she is still alive. I have never seen anyone this weak before. It's like her magic is crushing every cell of her body." Alex was still looking down at Bella occasionally pushing her hair back or stroking her skin with love in his eyes

"Okay, Doc. Is Jake here yet?"

"No but he is on his way." Alex had nodded before looking up at Edward.

"We will save her, I promise you. You're going to have to wait downstairs." Edward had looked surprisingly calm and nodded back his acquiescence.

The Cullens had been led by Doc down to a sitting room that looked out on to an enormous garden. The far wall was made entirely of glass and the view revealed acres of garden followed by a lake and a forest.

"Wait here, please. Alex will come down and answer your questions when he can but I warn you. There are many dangerous people here and they wouldn't hesitate to hurt any one of you. We take Bella's protection seriously and while it is clear the princess has forgiven you not all of us agree you should get away with what you did." With that he had vanished and they had been left to wait.

The room, much like the rest of the mansion, was exquisitely decorated with the finest art, furniture and other homely necessities. There was a large u-shape sofa which surrounded an antique oak coffee table. The entertainment system was the best on the market with surround sound and a home cinema screen which was attached to a blue-ray player and three different gaming consoles. It made Emmett quiver in excitement. The floor was finely polished wood and an expensive rug was next to the sofa. On the right, by the grand window, was a large mahogany grand piano. The only other feature in the room was the grand stone fireplace which sat to the left. Esme thought it odd that the seating area was turned to the side of the fire but she supposed it allowed a better view of outside and was the most practical use of the space.

"You're remarkably calm, Edward," Jasper stated as they all sat on the sofa which seemed designed for large groups to hang out.

Edward shrugged his shoulders but the family could see the fear and pain in his eyes, "Alex was talking to me through his thoughts. He said he could help Bella and that he would answer all our questions. He even promised me things would work out with everyone happy. He asked I stay calm and trust him." He shrugged again.

"And you trust him?" Alice hissed. "For all you know he could be lying his ass off!" Jasper pulled Alice onto his lap as he sent a strong wave of calm into the room.

"What's wrong, darlin? You're all worked up." At the tender tone of her mate Alice's face crumpled into one of agony.

"I can't see her. I can't see any of them. I don't know how to help her, Jazzy. I don't know how to fix this!" She sobbed into his chest as he rubbed her back and kissed her spikey head.

"You have always relied on your gift, Alice. We all appreciate that, of course, but it seems Bella is no longer human. We will have to leave her to the care of those she has welcomed into her life. It is an unpleasant truth but we left her. We cannot come back and expect things to be as they were." Carlisle was hugging a sobbing Esme into his side as he spoke.

"What are you saying, Carlisle? You don't seriously expect us to step back when the girl obviously needs our help?" No one was surprised at Rosalie's outburst. It had become clear to them all how much a part of the family she really was. They had all been miserable without her.

"Not at all, Rosalie. What I am saying is we must wait and see what Bella wants. If she wishes us to be a part of her life then we will but we cannot force ourselves on her." Emmett jumped to his feet and started pacing.

"That's dumb! I want my little sister back!" he growled. "I mean she is in obvious pain and we all know she still loves Edward or she wouldn't have saved us. I mean look at this place." He gestured out of the window where there were people in the distance fighting using a variety of magical abilities. "It's like a war camp! We all saw she can kick ass but don't you want to know what she is doing with her life? Didn't we leave to make her safe?" Edward was visibly shaking by the end of Emmett's rant but he remained silent.

"Em is right!" Alice cried, "Bella is putting herself in danger. We have to _do_ something. Edward, please, say something! Surely you want to help her?"

Alice flinched at the hollow agony burning in her brother's eyes. "Of course, Alice. I want to take her into my arms and never let her go. I want to treasure her and make her safe again," he sighed and pushed his hand roughly through his matted locks. "But Carlisle is right. We left. _I _left her. That had consequences. I don't know if she even loves me anymore." He held a hand up to silence Jasper's attempt to protest. "I know you cannot feel her, Jasper."

Jasper glared at his brother, clearly screaming his thoughts. "Yes, she did save us but Bella always wanted to help others. That doesn't mean she loves me. I hurt her. We need to be patient and find out what she is and only then can I begin to try and make it up to her."

"You're a fucking idiot!" Rosalie snapped.

"Rosalie!" Esme chided, "Watch your language."

"He never should have left her in the first place!" Rosalie defended. "Now he wants to sit back and waste more time. He should be on his hands and knees begging her to forgive him until she can't ignore him anymore!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I WANT TO?" Edward roared. "SHE'S DYING!" He slid from the sofa to his knees, placing his head in his hands and sobbing tearlessly. "I saw it in his mind. If she doesn't feed she will die within the hour and no amount of medical knowledge can help her. Only they can save her. So," he looked up and glowered at his sister, "if staying out of the way while they SAVE HER LIFE is what I need to do then I will do it, Rosalie." Emmett returned to his wife's side on the sofa as Esme pulled Edward up into her arms.

It was at that moment the screams started. They echoed around the house causing all who heard them to gasp at the pain held within the noise.

"Don't worry," Alex said stepping into the room. His face was calm but his eyes were grim. "She's in a lot of pain but the fact that she is screaming means she is recovering. Jake is with her now. He will get her to feed and everything will be alright." He walked into the middle of the floor and with a wave of his hand a chair appeared in front of the television. He sat down and smiled at the Cullens. "I have a promise to keep. I will answer all your questions. What do you wish to know?"

They all voiced questions at once.

"Why are you helping us?" Carlisle.

"What are you?" Jasper.

"What happened to Bella?" Alice and Edward.

"Why should we trust you?" Rosalie.

"Why did you call Bella princess?" Esme. Alex laughed and held his palms up in surrender.

"I suppose I should just start at the beginning." He rubbed his chin as if trying to think of the best place to start. "Okay, I guess I will deal with me first. I am a level 6 witch. You can trust me because I, like all the other guards you will meet, have pledged my life in the service of my princess. I will protect Bella with everything I have, even my soul. Witches can be either good or evil but all witches are placed at a level. It goes 1 to 7. The higher the level the more powerful the witch and we are born in our position. It is impossible to become stronger or weaker. Witchcraft sometimes follows bloodlines but often it emerges in people with purely human families. Bella is one of only 4 level 7 witches that have ever existed. She is the only one left alive.

Level 7 witches are our royalty. That is what makes her my princess. Bella runs this compound as we try and fight all the evil we can. Demons, vamps, bad witches…it goes on and on. We train others of our kind and we fight to protect the innocent. Before Bella, covens all over the country were fighting alone. We were getting slaughtered. Before Bella we were lucky to live to see 25 but now we are all working together. She even brought various packs of were-animals into the fold. She is the best leader we have ever had and she has already saved this planet 3 times. That's 6.6 billion people that owe her their lives. Yet for all that, she is the only good creature that has not benefited from her gifts." He paused and with a solemn face turned and looked at each of the Cullens.

The Cullens were like statues as they eagerly listened to everything Alex could tell them. "She is in so much pain. I sometimes think," he sighed desperately and rubbed his hand across his face. "I sometimes think she would have been better off if her powers had never emerged. She would have died, of course, but at least she wouldn't be in so much pain all the time." He got up then and began pacing. After a few strides backward and forwards across the room he paused in front of Edward.

"You left her broken. She tried to live her life for those she loved but she was just a shell of a person…then Victoria found her. She killed Charlie and burned down the house. Bella escaped but only because the wolves got there in time. It was close. After that…she didn't speak for a month. She moved to La Push and they looked after her but it was too much. She tried to kill herself by jumping from the cliffs during a storm. The wolves saved her again.

That was when the dreams started. It happens at different times for us. There is no way to say when a witch's power will emerge but it always happens the same way. First, the dreams that teach us what we are. They tell us our history and show us what we can do. They warn us to feed. Then, the power comes out. It starts by reacting to our emotions. For example, a level 1 witch can only do small stuff like telekinesis. If a level one witch gets mad during an argument then the things around them will probably start to float or shake maybe even explode if they are really angry. Once the power emerges a coven will claim them and the fight begins." He moved back to his seat and slumped down with a deep sigh. "The screams have stopped now. It must be working." He didn't seem very relieved about that.

"What about a level 7 witch? What will happen to them?" Alice asked. Her whole body was shaking with tension as she tried to imagine what Bella had gone through without her.

"Different levels mean different power but also different abilities. A level 7 witch is rare because they can do anything; control the elements, mental powers such a telepathy and telekinesis, soul searching, healing, the list goes on and on. For Bella it was healing. One of the wolf's imprints got sick and was dying. Bella was tending her while the wolves were on patrol. She healed her. It wasn't long until I found her after that. I knew what she was as soon as I found her. Witches can sense the level of other witches." They all turned to the door as they heard movement in the corridor.

Will entered with a small smile on his face. He looked at the Cullens with hunger in his eyes. "Jake's feeding her but she won't take much. He can buy us a couple of days but that's it. I am going to go and tell the others but I thought I should warn you. He is absolutely pissed that the leeches are here." Alex nodded in acknowledgement and Will retreated closing the door behind him.

"We are not in La Push, are we?" Esme asked in confusion. She could sense that they were a couple of miles north of Forks.

"No," Alex smiled widely at Esme. It was the first time he had let his guard down to one of them. "Don't worry, Esme. You are safe here. Bella would have my head if I let anything happen to you."

"But why?" Emmett moaned, "Why are you helping us when everyone else here hates us?" It was obvious he was straining to keep his temper in check. He wanted to teach these miserable bastards a lesson for scowling at them this way.

"Bella saved your lives by stopping the Volturi. Before she left I saw something in her I haven't seen since I knew her. She was terrified. I mean we have faced some pretty hellish things but never have I seen her that scared before…she has never cared enough before. Bottom line," he looked at Edward. "She loves you. If there is any chance that you can make her happy and get her feeding again then I will see that you have that chance."

Edward didn't want to believe it. Could his Bella really still love him? After everything she had been through it would only be fair for her to hate the very thought of him. He had so much to apologise for. One thing was certain, however. He was never leaving her again. It didn't matter what she said. He would find a way to be part of her life.

"What a minute," Rosalie held up her hands in protest. "I thought she owned a house in La Push and Jake is a werewolf…why would the dog be bothered if we are here if this is not his territory?"

"Jake loves Bella." Alex laughed darkly and shook his head. "He isn't the only one. You have quite the list of competitors, Edward. Not that she has ever returned those feelings for any of us." Edward growled at the thought of a dog being with his Bella but Alex held his hands up in surrender and continued. "He knows she will never love him back. He has accepted that they are just friends but he still loves her and she opens up to him more than anyone. He knows every bit of pain you caused her by leaving. Add that to his prejudice towards your kind and he will be in macho protection mode at the thought of you being anywhere near her. He has no real rights, though. Like I said, Bella owes this whole compound. She does have house in La Push, Rosalie." Alex turned to smile at her. She hissed at him making him chuckle. "Her house on the reservation is rarely used anymore. As soon as Bella became a billionaire she had this place constructed so we could have a safe place to train and plan. Witches are always welcome hear in times of need. The main house is reserved for Bella and her guard but the outer buildings are bunkhouses open to those we train. Bellow the ground is an underground lab where we plan and where the wounded are healed. The compound is our haven as well as her home." Emmett whistled and Rose hit him over the back of the head. He ignored her.

"How did she get so rich?" He asked surprised.

Alex paused, confusion colouring his features. "You really don't know?" At the shaking heads he frowned. "Huh! I guess the enchantment works better than we knew. Bella is a famous singer. She loves to sing and has made a fortune doing it. It also gave her the chance to travel the globe, hunting evil and uniting our kind. She is just about to finish a tour. The thing is, as a witch- who by the way hates attention way more than is natural," at this Emmett and Jasper chuckled. "It was vital she be able to remain unnoticed. She cast an enchantment that stops people from realising Bella Swan is the famous rock star of the same name. She can turn it on or off when needed. She has to have some public sightings but most of the time she lives like any other person." Alex had a soft smile as he shrugged. Edward felt the stirrings of jealousy. It was clear this man loved his Bella. He had protected her and been with her all this time. For that alone he couldn't hurt him no matter how much he wanted to.

"You mentioned feeding earlier. What exactly is it you feed on?" Carlisle asked with curiosity firing in his eyes. He was glowing with excitement at all this new information.

"Oh, that. Well," Alex shifted in his seat. It was clear this was one question he did not want to answer. "Our bodies are human and have all the same needs as any human would but our magic is something different. All magic is energy and our power means we have to feed on energy, happiness to be exact. We absorb the happy energy off others (never taking it from them just sharing). That energy feeds out magic. If we feed often then our magic is strong and we can live for eternity. As long as we absorb the energy we do not age. The best way to feed is through sex. Most of us mate with another witch and then feed off each other's energy during orgasm. But," he sighed again and rubbed his hand over his face. "If we don't feed our magic is weakened. If we use powers and don't feed the energy of our magic attacks our bodies. It begins to feed on the energy of our soul and we die. It is more painful that I can explain to you. Bella refuses to feed because the happiness of others makes her feel her own pain more intensely. Even when she does feed she only takes small shots of simple happiness. She has more power so she needs more energy. Jake is the only one who can convince her to feed. He talks to her until she absorbs some of his joy but is never enough. Never enough." He repeated the last words in a sort of daze as if her were remembering something very painful.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY DOING HERE, ALEX?" It was at that moment that a very big and very angry werewolf charged into the room. His eyes scanned before pausing on Edward. At the sight of the vampire he began to shake uncontrollably and surged forward. Alex grabbed him around the waist and held him back. The Cullens were all on their feet now.

"No, Jake. She saved them. She rescued them. They deserve to be here." The information seemed to stab at the wolf and he stopped struggling. He turned to look at Alex with hurt eyes.

"She saved him." Alex nodded and he held the same hurt look in his eyes.

"Yeah, Jake, she did."

"Oh." The word was filled with dejection and confusion. Then he straightened his shoulders and stormed back out of the room.

"I think it's time we check on Bella."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Lying in her large bed studying the room Bella decided she really needed to redecorate. Niki and Carl, the current guards on Bella watch had been teasing her for having neglected her duties to style and fashion. They were stood outside the door now but Bella was still frustrated by their words as she looked around the space. The room was large but aside from the grand four poster bed, bedside table, wardrobe, two chairs and vanity table- all which were in the same shade of mahogany- there was no real decoration in this room. She had colour coded the walls which were a magnolia colour with the rich purple of her bed spread and curtains but that was it. She hadn't bothered with art. This was where she slept. She had seen no reason to decorate the room when she tried to avoid sleep as much as possible.

"Bella?" The sound of Alex's voice snapped her out of her musings and into a state of sheer panic as she saw all of the Cullen's come into the room behind him. She smiled at them, not sure how she really felt about seeing them again. She tried not to look at _him_ but it was like asking a starved man not to eat the sandwich in his hand. She felt her heart ache even more at the sight of him. How was that even possible? He was so beautiful and she longed to hold him close once more. It was a pointless hope. He didn't want her.

The first thing they noticed was that her skin was pale, worse than a vampire. The shadows under her eyes made it look as if she hadn't slept in years. Her eyes were glassy and distant as she struggled to focus on them. Her small smile at the sight of them did nothing to make them feel better. She was so thin. The fine fabric of the white nightdress allowed a clear view of her figure. Her bones were sticking out of her wrist, neck and ribs showing just how much weight she had really lost. Her hair was stuck to her in clumps as she had obviously been wrought with fever. She looked weak, frail and very near death.

"Hey." Her voice was as soft as a whisper on the breeze and it croaked with pain. Alex sat down in the chair on the right of the bed. He reached over and clasped Bella's hand in his. The Cullens, unsure and worried stood around the bed with nervous smiles.

"How are you feeling? Will told me you only fed lightly?" The stress in his voice was tainted by barely restrained anger.

"I can't, Alex," Bella whispered. Tears sprang to her eyes as she tried to keep her eyes away from _His_. He was the reason she could never feed properly after all. It hurt so much. She could feel it like acid in her veins but she would never, ever blame him for that. He had done the right thing by leaving. He didn't want her and she had always known she wasn't good enough for him. True, now she was magical too but she didn't for one second think that made them equals.

"How are you, Bella?" Carlisle asked with concern etched into his features. "We owe you a debt."

Bella turned to look at the man she had once thought of as a second father. He, too, was still just as beautiful. She had missed him. She had missed them all and the love she had once felt for them had not diminished one iota.

"You owe me nothing, Carlisle. You may have washed your hands of me but I never stopped loving any of you. I take care of those I love. You will be safe now and I hope you live very long and happy lives where ever you have chosen to reside." Bella surprised herself with the passion she spoke. She knew every word was true but it seemed too hard to actually admit out loud.

"Oh, Bella!" Esme gasped. She pushed Carlisle aside and sat on the edge of the bed. Her cool hands cupped Bella's cheeks gently. "We never washed our hands of you, sweetheart. I love you like a daughter. We all love you and we are sorry we made such a poor choice in leaving. We thought it was for the best…for you." Her motherly tone was pleading Bella to understand.

"We missed you, Bella," Alice added.

"Yeah, squirt. And we aren't going nowhere so suck it up." Emmett added with uncharacteristic seriousness.

"But…" Bella didn't know what to say. Her traitorous tears flooded her cheeks as her eyes flitted from one vampire to another. They were all looking at her with concern, love and remorse on their faces. All but _him.__He_ held an emotionless mask and his eyes were black. "You just left me." Bella hated the way those words squeaked out making her sound like an upset five year old.

"I know, honey, and we are _so_ sorry. Please say you can forgive us, Bella. We have missed you so much and we want to be in your life again." Carlisle's voice was strong and sure while it remained tender but it was his eyes that really spoke to Bella. His eyes were full of the agony of a father who had lost a child. In them she could see how genuine they were. They had missed her just as she had missed them. She didn't really understand why they had left but if they were back then she would embrace them.

"Of course, I love you; of course I can forgive you for leaving."

"Finally," Alice gasped with relief. Her wide smile was back on her face and she began to bounce in place.

"Yes, Alice. We can go shopping as soon as I am strong enough," Bella said exasperated with her lips curled up in a reluctant grin.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" Alice asked with stunned expression.

"I read your mind. Don't you want to go shopping?" Bella teased.

"Alice always wants to shop," Rosalie complained. "I thought you had figured that out by now, Bella?" She smiled warmly as she spoke earning her a soft smile in return. Bella knew this was her apology and she was happy to accept it.

"Oh, I did. Will you be joining us too, Rosalie?"

"Yes, someone has to keep the pixie in check." Alice just stuck her tongue out at them both and they all laughed.

"No, Emmett. No I will not do any such thing!" Bella hissed disgusted.

"Aw, come on, Bells. Edward is too much of a goody goody. He never lets us have fun. Please?" Bella rolled her eyes at the childlike look on his face.

"I will not help you cheat, Emmett. Especially not in any of those situations. That doesn't mean we can't have some fun."

"Like what?" Emmett pouted.

"How about I take you demon hunting when I'm stronger? I could even let you fly with me." She laughed at his instant euphoria although it was a weak choking sound.

"Really? You can fly, too? That's fucking awesome!"

"Emmett!" Esme snapped.

"Well it is!" He defended. They all laughed at him.

"Bella?" Jasper's voice was thick with his rich accent and it held only a hint of the emotion plaguing him.

"It's alright, Jasper. I never blamed you. It's what you are and there is nothing to forgive, okay?"

"You're too kind, darlin'."

"Or too daft," Alex teased.

"Oi!" Bella warned slapping Alex's arm lightly. "It wouldn't kill you to at least act respectful y'know."

"I'm not so sure about that, Bells." Bella's smile slipped into a frown as she looked up at Alex.

"You told them?" She had betrayal in her tone.

"They deserve to know. You stopped the Volturi, Bells. You saved them. I won't ignore any chance to protect you, y'know that." His eyes bored into hers as they begged her to forgive him. She just nodded slightly and tried to brush away the tears from her eyes. "You're tired. We'll let you sleep." Bella nodded again as her eyes fluttered closed seemingly without her permission.

They all moved towards the door leaving Edward standing at the end of the bed looking down at her. Alex patted him on the shoulder as he passed but Edward did not look up. He couldn't.

"You can stay, Edward. I can't promise you will get another chance alone with her so please don't mess it up this time," Alex warned as he herded the vampires out and closed the door behind him. "They are not to be disturbed for any reason," he instructed the guards stood outside the door before returning to the living room.

Edward sat on the edge of the bed so he could look down at the sleeping angel before him and hold her hand. It seemed too much like a dream to be so near her again. She had done exactly as he had expected. She had forgiven them so easily. She had always been so selfless but he didn't hold much hope for himself. He could see how much he had hurt her. Every pained whimper and blight on her gorgeous body was another stab at his heart. He had always thought himself intelligent. How could he have been such a fool?

Bella seemed to be sleeping deeply as she didn't utter a word. She would gasp or whimper in pain occasionally but otherwise she slept like the dead. It was unnerving; Edward could see exactly how close he had come to losing her forever. It only made him more desperate to explain things. He wanted her to be awake so he could tell her everything and explain how he was not going away from her ever again. He knew things would be difficult. He had also been taken by surprise where Bella was concerned. It was one of the things he fell in love with. She could forgive him and take him back with open arms- although he very much doubted that. She could curse him to the puts of hell and refuse to have anything to do with him- which is exactly what he deserved. She could agree to be friends and try to forgive him over time…there were so many possible outcomes. It didn't matter. He loved her. He wasn't going anywhere and he would take whatever she would give him.

Bella stretched out on the bed. She couldn't believe how weak she felt. Her whole body ached and she struggled to move her muscles at all. Her head was fuzzy and she wished it would clear so she could think without the pain but she suspected that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She was so hot. She just wanted to go back to sleep but she knew she needed to drink something. Blinking her eyes open she was surprised to see Edward sat on her bed looking down at her. His face was still a mask. She thought briefly about reading his mind but decided she really didn't want to hear his pity for her.

"Edward?"

Edward was jilted into reality as those beautiful brown eyes opened wide and Bella frowned up at him. Her voice was so weak but it was full of confusion. Edward longed to smooth out the crease in her forehead- preferably with a kiss- and ease all her concerns. She still looked really tired.

"May I speak with you for a moment, Bella? I have a few things I really need to tell you." Bella felt something inside her calm at the velvet voice she had missed so much. She would do anything for that voice.

"Okay but could you help me sit up and drink some water first, please? I am so thirsty." Edward wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into a sitting position. She was propped up by the cushioned headboard. He quickly picked up the half full glass from the bedside table and when her arm shook too much helped her to drink.

Bella had no idea why Edward was in her room, on her bed but she was grateful. He flushed skin was cooled by his. It was like a balm to the soul. As he lifted her body she felt some of the pain dissolve at his touch and her head cleared slightly as she inhaled his unique scent. It was heaven. She tried to remind herself not to get too attached. She couldn't have him. It would only hurt her more later but for that moment she couldn't seem to care.

"Thanks," Bella sighed as he pulled the now empty glass away. "I really needed that." Edward placed the glass down on the table and turned his full gaze to Bella. He hated the look of fear and caution in her eyes.

"I just wanted to explain a few things, Bella." He began not knowing how to word what he had to say. He had been over it so many times in his head but none of them seemed right. How could he ever explain what a fool he had been? "I love you," he blurted. "No wait," he begged with his hands held out before him as he saw her whole body go rigid. "I always loved you. When I told you I didn't it was the worst kind of lie. It was all such a lie. I thought leaving would give you a happy normal life. I wanted you to be safe so I lied and I left. I forced my family to leave, too. I…god, Bella. I am so very sorry. I know that will never be enough. I can't ever make up for how much I have hurt you but I beg you to let me try. I will do anything. I will be anything. I just want to be near you again and to have the chance to show you how much I love you. I will always love you."

A steady flow of tears were streaming down her cheeks now but she flinched back when he tried to wipe them away. She thought she would die from the hurt in his eyes as her actions. She didn't want to believe him. Everything in her heart told her to be careful, not to trust him but it was Edward. She loved him beyond the bounds of reason and sanity. She loved him and she knew he was telling her the truth. That just made it harder.

"I…" she paused seeming to struggle to speak through the tears. Her voice trembled. "I can't be with you, Edward. I love you. I don't think I can stop loving you but it hurt too much. I don't think I can wipe it all away. I understand why you left. I do. Things are different now, Edward. I am not the same person I was before. How do I know you will stay? How do I know you will even love me? You don't know me anymore." Her heart was breaking. The last vestiges of it shattering into oblivion with each word. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into his cool embrace. But that was the old Bella. That was the scared little girl who always needed protecting. She _had_ changed. She was a leader now and she couldn't let him destroy her again.

Edward could see the battle in her eyes. He had never seen so much conflict in one person before. It was clear she loved him. Her eyes hadn't changed…no they had. They were full of pain that he had caused. But still he could see her love. He just needed to earn her trust. "There is nothing on this Earth I want more than to be with you, Bella. No matter how much you have changed I know you. I know your soul and I love you. But, I will accept being your friend if that is what you wish. I know trust is earned and I merely ask you give me the chance to earn yours back. But," he paused reaching out with nervous fingers and skimming her jaw. She did not pull away. "You should know that either way I am not going anywhere. I belong where you are and I am here to stay."

Bella closed her eyes at his touch. She felt a small jolt of electricity. The pain ease a little more as she absorbed it. Did she dare allow him to stay? Could she be friends? Deep down she already knew the answer. She had to have Edward in her life. If he was offering friendship then she would take it.

"Okay, Edward. We can be friends but I can't promise we will ever be more than that. I don't know if there can ever be an 'us'. I don't think you can know how much you hurt me but I missed you despite the pain. It would be an honour to be your friend, Edward." Her voice trailed off to a whisper as he eyes rolled and her body shook slightly.

"I am very glad to hear it. Now, as your friend I need to point out that you are very tired and weak. I recommend you get some more sleep." He lifted her back down as he spoke. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead before pulling away. He began to head out of the room but paused when she called him.

"Edward?" Her voice was only just loud enough for a vampire to hear.

"Yes, Bella?" Her eyes were closed again and she seemed mostly asleep.

"Tell Emmett to stop hassling my guards. He can play on the PlayStation if he wants but he should leave the guards alone."

Edward chuckled. He had been so focused on Bella he hadn't heard his family. Emmett was actually getting ready to tackle one of the guards. "Okay, Bella. Sleep well, my love."

"Friends, Edward," she whispered but there was a small smile on her face.

"Friends," he repeated before walking out of the room. His last thought as he shut the door behind him was simply _for__now._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"So?" Alice asked as soon as he walked into the room. "How did it go?" Edward looked down at his sister and smiled. He had missed her almost as much as he had missed Bella. He ignored her at first asking his own question.

"Where's Alex?"

"He had to go see it something. He was a bit vague," Carlisle explained.

"Edward!" Alice growled tugging on his arm. "Well?"

"You mean you don't know, Alice?" She stuck her tongue out at him causing the whole family to laugh. Every step he took into the room she matched with hopping enthusiasm until they were both seated on the sofa with the rest of the family.

"I can't see anyone here. It seems witches are beyond my gift. So, do I get my sister back or what?" Edward stiffened and swiped a hand over the back of his neck as if trying to relieve stress.

"What is it, Edward?" Esme asked softly placing a motherly hand on Edward's shoulder.

"She said she still loves me but she can't trust me. She only wants to be friends."

"How are you handling that?" Carlisle asked. Edward looked up at the vampire he saw as a father. He felt ashamed in that moment. How many times would Carlisle forgive him for being such a disappointment?

"I'm just happy she will give me a chance. She says she forgives me. I don't think I could really ask for anything else considering how totally I have hurt her."

"Too right!" Rosalie snapped.

"Rose!" Esme warned.

"Come on, Rosie. That's a bit harsh. He thought he was protecting her," Emmett turned to look Edward in the eye. "He was an epic asshole for doing so but," he turned back to his girl. "He loves her. People do stupid things in love."

"Yeah well I still think he is lucky that Bella is such a soft heart. I would kick him on his ass!" Emmett laughed at her words knowing only too well how true they were.

"It is remarkable how quickly she is able to forgive. She is the most loving creature I have ever seen. To still feel so strongly about us after everything she has been through. She is amazing," Carlisle stated. _You__will__get__her__back,__son.__If__she__loves__you__then__it__is__only__a__matter__of__time__before__you__get__her__back._ Edward nodded subtly at the thoughts.

"So, what's the plan now?" Jasper asked.

"We have an open invitation here and I think we should stay and show her we are there for her," Edward stated.

"Hell yes!" Emmett crowed.

"Oh, that reminds me, Emmett. Bella told me to warn you to stay away from her guards. She said you can use the PlayStation if you want but stay away from" he trailed off as he watched Emmett race to the TV and begin to set up the gaming console.

Gradually the Cullens relaxed into various occupations. Carlisle found a book on the history of witchcraft which interested him. Esme was given a tour and ended up helping in the kitchens. Rose and Emmett stayed in the living room. She was given a stack of magazines and Emmett was impressed by the amount of games available. He challenged Jasper meaning they were both lost to their surroundings. Alice sat next to Edward and they played game after game of chess. Their gifts made them equal and it allowed them time to talk without the intrusion of the others.

"Alex, I'm fine!" Bella complained.

"Sure you are," he chuckled opening the door with his powers. He was carrying Bella in his arms bride style and he walked across the room to place her at the piano. Alice was at her side instantly.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Bella smiled up tentatively.

"I'm alright, Alice. We can go shopping in a few days. I have my last concert tomorrow night so I need to practise but once it is over I will have time." Alice smiled widely and began to clap her hands together.

"Oh, can we come? Please, please, please!" Her eyes pleaded in a way that Bella had never been able to resist.

"You should cancel," Alex stated sternly. He was frowning down at Bella but she barely seemed to notice.

"And why ever would I do that, Alexander?" Her stubborn glower sent a shiver down Alex's spine.

"Well, let's start with the fact that you can't even stand on your own. Then, of course, there is the fact that you are supposed to be resting. And finally, let's not ignore the fact that you have next to no power and are totally vulnerable right now." He folded his arms and glowered back at her.

"Good points. I don't need to stand. I only need to sing. I am resting but if I do nothing I will go crazy. I don't need my powers to perform and you and the rest of the guard will keep me safe. But, Alex, the most important factor is that there will be ten thousand fans who expect me to show up and I refuse to let them down. Back off, Alex. You can't win this one!"

"Hey, guys, Bella is yelling at Alex again and I think she's going to play!" Will shouted at he walked into the room and sat down on the sofa. Alex glowered at him as five other guards came running in and placed themselves ready to listen.

"So, can we come?" Alice asked emploringly.

"Sure, Alice, you can come." Alice danced happily back to the sofa where she was joined by Jasper. They were all watching Bella now, well, all but Emmett who was still playing.

Bella glided her fingers over the piano keys lovingly. She could feel all the eyes watching her but she ignored them. Her eyes remained closed as she started to play. The sound filled the room and the magic began to flow. She let one song flow into the other as she poured her soul into the music.

(EVANESCENCE- Lost in Paradise.)

**"Lost In Paradise"**

I've been believing in something so distant  
>As if I was human<br>And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness  
>In me, in me<p>

All the promises I made  
>Just to let you down<br>You believed in me, but I'm broken

I have nothing left  
>And all I feel is this cruel wanting<p>

We've been falling for all this time  
>And now I'm lost in paradise<p>

As much as I'd like the past not to exist  
>It still does<br>And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here  
>I'm just as scared as you<p>

I have nothing left  
>And all I feel is this cruel wanting<p>

We've been falling for all this time  
>And now I'm lost in paradise<p>

Run away, run away  
>One day we won't feel this pain anymore<p>

Take it all away  
>Shadows of you<br>Cause they won't let me go

Until I have nothing left  
>And all I feel is this cruel wanting<p>

We've been falling for all this time  
>And now I'm lost in paradise<p>

Alone, and lost in paradise

Edward cringed at the pain held within the song. So much suffering for such a foolish choice. But her voice, it was heavenly. She truly was an angel and you couldn't help but listen and get sucked in to her.

The lights flickered as she sang and the TV turned off. Emmett was too lost in the song, like everyone else, to complain. Thunder sounded outside and the wind picked up. It was dark now and the moonlight illuminated everything in a soft silver glow.

(We are the fallen 'I am the only one')

Memories fade into the silence,  
>Haunting me tonight,<br>With hopes that last forever, I take this moment in,  
>It will be the last.<br>The morning breaks, and sunlight takes  
>The pain away.<p>

Ever after never came,  
>And I'm still waiting for a life that never was,<br>And all the dreams I lay to rest,  
>The ghost that keeps me, after all that I've become,<br>I am only one.  
>I am only one.<p>

I close my eyes and plead this empty heart  
>Of all that longs to die,<br>When faces lie and love will falter,  
>I'm left with only time,<br>And time will break the dreams that take,  
>The pain away.<p>

Ever after never came,  
>And I'm still waiting for a life that never was,<br>And all the dreams I lay to rest,  
>The ghost that keeps me, after all that I've become,<br>I am only one.  
>I am only one.<p>

I'm on my own here, and  
>No-one's left to be the hero.<br>This fairy tale's gone wrong as  
>Night will fall, my heart will die alone.<p>

Ever after never came,  
>And I'm still waiting for my heart to beat again.<br>And all the dreams I lay to rest,  
>The ghost that keeps me, after all that I've become,<br>I am only one.  
>I am only one.<p>

I am only one.

Bella's tears flew freely as she sang but that wasn't all she released. Golden ribbons of light swirled around the room in hypnotic patterns taking the breath away of everyone watching. They were captured completely as the translucent image of Bella appeared in the middle of the room. Like a ghost she curled up on the floor in a fit of sobs. The image transformed into something else. Bella was crouched over the dead body of her father, again in a fit of sobs. Being held by Victoria, Bella in hospital with a broken arm from riding her bike, Bella catatonic on the reservation, Bella standing on top of the cliffs looking down into the icy water. As the song drifted to a close they all gasped watching the translucent figure throw herself off the cliffs. They were filled with the same agony she had been filled with. Then the room was dark and the music was gone.

"Sorry," Bella sniffled through her tears. "I guess I am not in control as much as I thought." She wiped the tears away before trying to stand. Her legs wobbled and Edward caught her before she could hit the floor.

"You have a beautiful voice," he murmured into her ear as he lifted her up effortlessly into his arms.

Bella shivered in delight at the feel of being in Edward's arms again. She felt the wonderful electricity surge through her and her pain was once again reduced. His breath made her sigh in contentment. She never wanted to be anywhere else.

He carried her to the couch and sat down beside her. The guards were already out of the door leaving only the Cullens and Alex.

"What was that?" Jasper asked Bella with a brotherly smile.

"Embarrassing," she stated flatly. Alice and Rosalie giggled beside her.

"That was Bella projecting her memories. At least you're getting stronger," Alex smiled widely and looked at Bella with an unrecognisable expression which caused her to blush. They seemed to be silently communicating.

"Bella," Edward started but was promptly cut off.

"Don't, Edward," she whispered even though she knew everyone could hear her perfectly. "Enough apologies. It's in the past, okay." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before turning to Emmett.

"I bet I can beat you at Call of Duty," she boasted.

"Oh you're on, squirt."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Alice squealed as she hugged Bella backstage. Bella was laughing at the pixie in her arms.

"Anything to add to that, Alice?"

"You were awesome! I mean you can really sing! And dancing, too!" Bella laughed again.

"No need to plan a party, Alice. I'm having one for my birthday in a couple of weeks." That set the pixie off squealing again.

"You were wonderful, Bella," Esme said kissing her on the cheek.

"You rock, squirt!" Emmett cheered.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Bella giggled frowning down at Alice who was still hugging her in a death grip.

"Let me help you with that," Jasper laughed as he detached his wife and sent a jolt of calm through her. She just stuck her tongue out at him.

"What did you think, Edward?" Rosalie asked pointedly. They all turned their focus to Edward who was looking at Bella with unconcealed pride and love in his eyes. It made her blush.

"I thought it was brilliant. You were beautiful out there," he told her honestly. She just blushed deeper and rolled her eyes.

"Well as much as I enjoy it, I am really glad it's over. I have been touring for the last two years on and off. I really need some time at home for a bit." They all followed her out of the dressing room, her guards trailing silently in the back. She led them to the extra-long stretch limo which was waiting by the stage door.

"I still can't believe you, little Bella, are a rock star who is used to traveling in a limo and being adored by throngs of fans," Emmett stated shaking his head. It earned him a slap to the back of the head before Bella sat back and smiled up at Edward who was beside her.

"Or that you, miss two left feet, are a super witch who kicks demon ass on a daily basis," Jasper added with a chuckle. They all laughed at her when she flipped him off.

"I have many talents. I guess I just grew up," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'll say," Emmett leered before wolf whistling. That caused Bella to blush and Edward to growl at his brother. "Don't you like the way she…grew up," Emmett asked Edward flicking his eyebrows suggestively.

"Emmett," Bella said sweetly before Edward could respond," You are about a second away from finding out what the middle of the Atlantic Ocean tastes like this time of year. I suggest, strongly suggest, that you keep your mouth shut." All of the Cullens and the two guards were laughing at the nervous expression on Emmett's face. He had never seen a woman be quite so menacing and he was married to Rosalie for god's sake!

Edward leaned over to whisper in Bella's ear, "You're even more beautiful when you are angry." She smiled up at him but averted her eyes. God she wanted to kiss him!

"Bella," Niki called from the front of the car. She was a beautiful witch who looked a lot like Anne Hathaway. Her chestnut hair fell in ringlets down to her waist. She had high cheek bones and a wide smile. Her eyes were large and framed with long thick eyelashes. She would have fit in on any movie set and yet there was something about her that told you she was not to be messed with. The intricate tattoo on her neck wasn't it, either. Perhaps it was just the energy surrounding her or maybe it was the way she spoke with absolute authority. It could also have been the way the other guards gave her a wide birth as if they were slightly afraid of her. "Will just called me and said Jake is waiting for you at the house. Something about a date?" At the confusing words Bella slapped her hand to her forehead.

"I totally forgot that was tonight. I promised him I would run with the pack. I haven't been in ages. Do you mind spending the evening without me?" She asked looking around at the vampires. They all had looks of revulsion on their faces, all but Edward.

"We will be fine lo...err Bella. You go have fun and we can do something together tomorrow, right?" Edward's velvet voice soothed her nerves and made her sigh in relief.

"Thanks. I really did promise him and I would feel bad going back on my word."

"We understand, Bells," Emmett promised. "So, what can we all do tomorrow?" They spent the rest of the ride back from Seattle trying to plan something to do. Alex had made it quite clear to all of the Cullens that Bella still needed to take things easy for a while and so they were reluctant to do anything too far away.

"Well, how about we help with the training? You can see how things are done on the compound and I won't need to do much?" Bella asked exasperated. It seemed they were still trying to protect her. Everything she suggested they shot down. She had wanted to take them to meet some of the other covens but they had said that was too far. She knew Alex was behind the overwhelming concern but she was too grateful to bitch about it.

"That sounds great!" Emmett cheered and the other Cullens quickly agreed that it was the best plan. They were all very eager to see more of Bella's world and this seemed like the simplest- read safest- way to accomplish that.

As the limo pulled up to the house they could all see a very unhappy Jacob Black stood waiting. His brawny arms were folded across his chest and his face was set into a stiff frown. He was only wearing a pair of black jeans and the sight of his bare chest caused Edward to growl. Bella placed her hand on his leg and looked up into his eyes.

"Don't, please," she begged. "Jake's mad enough at me. He always looks like that when we run. The clothes don't shift with him like mine do. Please, Edward." His expression relaxed into one of surprise.

"You shift, too?"

"Of course, how else would I run with the pack?" Bella asked frowning. Edward used his thumb to smooth out the crinkle above her nose that the frown had caused. He smiled internally as he heard her heart beat faster at his touch.

"I though you just meant you can run really fast or something. I didn't know you can shift. What do you shift into?"

"I'm a level 7 witch. I can shift into anything. Does this bother you?" She had never really thought about it before but now, as she noted the odd looks of surprise each of the Cullens were giving her, she began to worry this was too much for them. Would this be what sent him running again?

"I think it's incredible," Edward answered honestly. "What is your favourite animal to shift into? What does it feel like transforming? How often can you shift? How long can you stay in animal form?" The questions sprang out of his mouth all at once. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to know.

Bella giggled in relief at the bombardment of questions. "I can shift for as long and as often as I like. It feels weird, like your being born again or something and I love to transform into a kitten, actually, but when I run I am usually a black panther." She got out of the car and gave Jake a big, if awkward, hug. The Cullens climbed out of the car just in time to watch her wink and transform into a Panther. Jake ran ahead to transform out of sight in the trees.

"Wow, Bella, you are one cute cat!" Alice giggled.

"That's so cool," Emmett agreed. "How strong are you as a cat?" He asked with an evil grin as he began to stalk forward. Edward caught him by the shoulder and growled at him.

_I__am__not__as__strong__as__a__vampire__but__I__am__fast__and__my__other__powers__still__work__so__I__really__wouldn__'__t__mess__with__me,__Emmett._

The Cullens stood mouths agape as they all heard her in their head. They heard the panther make a strange growling sound that oddly resembled laughter.

_I__have__to__communicate__somehow.__Did__you__really__think__I__can__only__hear__thoughts?__Have__fun__and__I__will__see__you__later._

Bella ran in a blur of speed to the tree line where Jacob was now waiting for her in his wolf form. She loved the feel of the ground beneath her paws and the air in her face as she ran. It had been too long. The sounds of the forest around them were a sweet symphony she considered part of home. Jake bumped into her playfully in greeting before falling into a dead run at her flank. It had always irked the pack that she was so much faster than them.

The wildlife stilled as they sensed the approach of something powerful and deadly. The sun peaked through the cloud bank and illuminated random patches of the forest floor which was think with plant life. Bella ran until the wood of the trees began to blur slightly. She felt the thrill of getting back to her animal instincts as she lept carelessly over fallen trees and through rock formations. She could still see the look in Edward's eyes as she had transformed in front of him. It had been heated and it was still making her tingle. It only added fuel to her burning spirit and made her that much faster.

It took only a matter of minutes to reach the reservation where the rest of the pack was waiting for them. At the sight of Bella they all began to howl in joy. She knew they had all been worried about her, especially as the Cullens were staying with her.

_Glad you could get away from the leeches, Bells._

_ Missed you._

_ Good to have you back, rock pop._

_ God, you look hot as a cat._

_ Nice of you to join us, leech lover._

The thoughts bombarded her but none of them were mean or malicious. The pack enjoyed giving her a hard time and if she were honest she liked it too. It was how they treated everyone and it made her feel like one of them.

_So,__guys,__where__are__we__headed.__I__want__to__get__there__before__you__…__not__that__it__will__be__any__sort__of__challenge._

_ Oh, you are on! Canadian border and back. Ready?_

It amused Jake that Bella was able to beat the whole pack so effortlessly. By the time they made it back on the reservation the rest of the wolves were in need of a meal and rest but Bella was still bouncing with joy over her victory.

_Come__to__the__beach__with__me?_ He asked her as the pack said their goodbyes and headed home to phase and rest. They had found an isolated beach a few years ago. It was a couple of

miles north of first beach which the humans didn't ever use. It had become their playground when they wanted to stay in animal form.

_Sure,__Jake.__You__know__how__much__I__love__the__beach._ They ran in silence until they were padding through sand. Bella lay down just out of reach of the cool surf while Jake rolled around in the sand like a fool. He splashed about in the sea like a puppy before coming to rest beside Bella.

_Spill__it._ She ordered him. She had known that he had things on his mind and she was done playing games. That was one of the things she loved most about Jake. Things had always been simple and honest between them.

_I__understand__that__you__love__him.__You__never__hid__that__but__are__you__sure__you__can__trust__them.__I__mean__you__have__welcomed__then__into__your__home__as__if__nothing__has__happened._

_ I__do__love__him.__I__love__them__all,__Jake.__I__can__trust__them__but__if__it__'__s__Edward__you__'__re__worried__about__then__we__are__not__a__couple.__I__told__him__I__want__to__be__friends._ The wolf cocked his head to one side as he looked into the panther's blue eyes. Even in this form he could read her like a book. She hated that.

_Get__a__grip,__Bella.__You__love__him.__It__'__s__only__a__matter__of__time__before__you__forgive__him__and__take__him__back.__Honestly,__I__'__m__surprised__it__'__s__taken__this__long._

_ I__thought__you__would__be__happy__I__told__him__just__friends?_Bella was confused. Jake was the last person she expected to give her a hard time over this.

_You__know__I__hate__him.__You__know__I__want__to__rip__him__apart__for__hurting__you__but__I__also__want__you__happy.__You__are__not__happy,__Bella.__If__being__with__him__is__what__it__takes__to__see__you__happy__then__fine.__I__just__want__you__to__think__about__it.__They__are__bloodsuckers__after__all!_

Bella watched as the moonlight reflected off the sea. It was so beautiful. She loved the soft sound the waves made as they crashed against the rocks. The surf was just touching her paws now but the cold didn't bother her. The sand was slightly warm and she could feel Jacob's heat down the right side of her body.

_I__love__it__out__here._She thought to him nostalgically.

_Me too, Bells._

_Thank you, Jacob._

_For what?_

_For always being there for me. For accepting how I feel about the Cullens. For supporting me. You are my best friend, Jake. I am so thankful for you. _

_Awe,__Bells,__you__'__re__making__me__blush!_He thought teasingly. They sat together for a few hours. They didn't say anything else. They just enjoyed being together. There was a silent promise between them. They would always be friends. The bond between them was just too deep to ignore.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

It was the early hours of the morning when Bella arrived back at the compound. She was still in her cat form although she transformed into a black kitten once she made it inside. She trotted up to the Cullens who were sat around in the living room watching a movie and curled up in Edward's lap. She was asleep in seconds.

Not one of the Cullens commented. They continued to watch the movie as if nothing had happened but they all had a small smile curling their lips. Edward was struggling not to flat out grin and he couldn't stop his fingers from playing with the soft fur. Bella purred at his attentions, which only encouraged him, but she did not wake up.

The sun began to rise just as the film finished. Bella was still curled up sound asleep in Edward's lap as he softly played with her fur.

"Should we put out a bowl of milk?" Jasper joked earning him a hiss from Edward and a fist bump from Emmett.

"Or a kitty litter?" Emmett asked. The two of them laughed in an uproar.

"Shh," Esme hissed at the two of them. "This is the best she has slept since we have been here and if either of you wake her with your stupidity you will have me to deal with. Am I making myself clear?" The looks on both Jasper's and Emmett's faces were priceless. They both resembled five year old boys that had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Their wives laughed as they replied.

"Yes, mum." Carlisle chuckled to himself as he crossed the room, pausing to give Esme a kiss on the head, before going out to find another book to read.

"I wonder why she sleeps better as a cat?" Alice asked. "She is one cute kitty though. I wonder if she will let me play with her when she wakes up?" Alice tapped a finger to her head as she thought.

"I doubt Bella will let you put a ribbon around her neck, Alice," Edward laughed softly at his sister's thoughts.

"I doubt it's being a cat. I bet it's being in Edward's lap that's helping her sleep," Rose stated with a rare smile for her brother.

"What does it feel like?" Jasper asked Edward with a frown.

"It doesn't bother me, if that's what you want to know. I would love her in any form. I actually agree with Alice. She is a cute cat. It's also nice feeling her heat in my lap. I missed her warmth. Besides," he grinned widely, "You all know how much I wanted to hear her thoughts. Now I can have my dream come true!"

"Let's watch another movie until she wakes up," Alice sang hopping up to put another film in the Blu-ray player. She darted over to Edward, stroked Bella's ears affectionately which caused a purr of delight and a round of chuckles, before darting back over to her husband and curling up.

Bella had no idea how long she had slept but for once she had not dreamt. She felt more rested than she had in a long time. It wasn't until she arched her back and began to stretch out that she realised she was still in cat form. What was worse, she had been curled up in Edward's lap and the whole family were now laughing at her.

_Oops.__Sorry,__I__guess__I__was__too__comfy__for__my__own__good._ She thought to Edward. The sight of his crooked grin evaporated all of the embarrassment and melted her heart.

"Don't worry about it. You are welcome to lie in my lap whenever you want. I am glad you slept well." He stroked her behind the ear causing her to purr loudly and push her face into his hand.

Feeling refreshed and oddly energised, Bella jumped from Edward's lap and trotted out of the room. She wanted to get showered and dressed before she faced the family in her human form.

The shower was quick but selecting an outfit wasn't so easy. Now she was a rock star her wardrobe was extensive but she still preferred to wear her more low key outfits. As they were training today she decided on a sexy pair of jeans that showed off her ass and hips to their full effect. She also selected a light blue top that had two thin shoulder straps and hugged her breasts before flaring out down to her hips. All in all, when she looked in the mirror she felt sexy as hell. Her hair was flowing loose down her back and she had no need for any sort of makeup. Magic was awesome.

"Wow, Bella. You actually look good."

"Gee, thanks, Alice."

"You know what I mean," she sang as they walked quickly across the lawn with the others following behind.

"Fortunately, for you." Bella hugged Alice quickly before turning mid step to face Edward.

"I am really am sorry about last night." She couldn't look him in the eye. One glance and the heat they held had made her want to jump him. She kept her eyes fixed on the ground as she spoke.

"Really, it was my pleasure. You are a cute cat and I enjoyed playing with your fur as you slept. Did you know it is just as soft as your hair?" Bella shrugged before turning and jogging away from him. She didn't miss the wink Emmett gave Edward or the wide grin he responded with.

"Hey, Jim, how's Nadi?" Jim's green eyes lit up at the question.

"She's fine. I think I'm going to ask her, like you said. You were right," he sighed and clicked his fingers a few times in quick succession. "I love her and I want to spend my life with her. I should just ask her." Bella squealed and hugged the guy tight. He dropped the clip board to the floor and laughed.

"It's about time," she growled as she pulled away and punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He moaned and began to rub the spot. "Any ideas on how to ask?"

"How about playing that song she likes while you feed her those berry things she loves. You should probably do it somewhere romantic…like the grand canyon, or Eiffel tower, or coliseum, or empire state building or even the pyramids. But don't worry. I'm sure you'll do great and I already know she will say yes."

"How the hell do you know that?" He asked picking up the clip board and frowning down at her.

"Because when Alex ordered her to transfer to the other coven her only though was, 'I wish my Jimmy could come with me. I don't want to be apart from him.' You were an idiot for waiting so long. Now, what have we got?" She asked ignoring the stunned expression on the man's face and turning to look at the field.

There were three young witches sat in the middle of the grass with their legs folded. They had formed a circle and were all looking at a white candle with obvious concentration.

"We got a new recruit. Laura's mum is a witch in Florida but she has just been made coven leader and doesn't have time for training. Her father died a couple years ago so she was sent here. Maddy and Stephen are helping her settle in. As they are all advanced level 5 witches we are trying transformation as a group. It's proving a little difficult." Bella nodded before walking over to the three teenagers.

Maddy and Stephen both smiled happily at the sight of Bella joining the circle but Laura, who had heard of their amazing princess, looked alarmed.

"Don't worry, Laura," Maddy whispered conspiratorially. She was small for a 14 year old and the two blond pig tails didn't help. "Bella is cool. She will help you focus."

"Hey Bella," Stephen said blushing. He was a lanky boy with black hair. His evident crush made Bella smile as he reminded her so much of a younger Jacob.

"Hey, Ste. So, what are we transforming the candle into?"

"A rabbit," Maddy told her proudly.

"Well no wonder you were having difficulty. You should master unanimated objects first. I know you can do it alone but group transformation is much harder. How about we try a dagger?" All three teens nodded. They hadn't seemed to notice the rather large crowd watching them.

The Cullens were fascinated as they watched the small group prepare to perform magic. Carlisle was firing question after question at Jim. He wanted to know everything from how they organised the training to what exactly they had to train. Jim was a font of knowledge as he explained how they tailored the training to the individual witch and their level of power. He explained how there was basic power training, which was what they were doing today, and then combat training. The combat training was designed to teach witches to work as part of a group while under attack.

"Right now I want you to close your eyes," Bella began.

"But if we close our eyes how can we see the transformation?" Maddy moaned.

"You see it in your mind, Maddy. You are not transforming on your own. You have to open your mind up to the others and see it together. Only then can the transformation take place." They all closed their eyes and joined hands. "Right now I know you feel that wave of energy, embrace it."

Edward gasped as his mind was suddenly filled with a blue light which swirled and danced. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The blue light floated around before twisting into a candle and then morphing into a danger. Then it was gone. He realised then that his eyes had drifted closed. He opened them to see a large silver dagger stuck into the ground where there had once been a candle. The teens were laughing infectiously at their triumph.

"That was so totally cool!" Stephen exclaimed with a huge grin on his goofy face.

"Yeah, I never felt that much magic before," Maddy agreed.

"I didn't know you could feel like that," Laura said shyly. She too had a big smile plastered on her face.

"Well when you link your power together you increase it. As I was helping you were using level 7 magic. I want you try it again only this time without me, okay." Bella stood to her feet.

"Yeah, Bella," they all chorused together before taking hands and trying again. Bella ignored them as she walked over to where Edward was watching with his family. She knew the look of awe on his face well. It was what she had looked like when she had first discovered her powers.

"You saw that, didn't you?" She asked with a gentle smile. Still unable to speak he just nodded like a lost puppy.

"I thought you might. The blue light is magic. That's what it looks like in the spiritual form. It's hard to explain but much like life, magic cannot be seen by normal people. Witches can not only see it but we can manipulate it. It changes colours but that's what it looks like. That swirling light."

"That was…I mean…I never…it's so…wow," Edward sputtered.

"I know," Bella said softly placing her hand on one cheek and kissing his other. "It's pretty cool."

"I don't think I have ever heard Eddie so incoherent. What did you see?" Emmett probed cheekily. Bella pulled away from Edward at the question causing Edward to growl even louder than he would have at been called 'Eddie'.

"When we merge our powers we have to open up our minds. That allowed Edward to read our minds and see the magic happening as we saw it," Bella explained. She was just about to ask Jim what was next on the training schedule when Alex popped out of nowhere.

"Bella I need to talk to you," he looked around at the busy field, "Privately." The serious frown on his face mixed with the worried energy coming from him had Bella taking his hand.

"I won't be long," she told the vampires before teleporting away. They ended up in the library which was situated on the far side of the house. It was actually Bella's favourite room in the whole house and it was where she and Alex often spent time together talking or planning. She had spent the most amount of time decorating this room. It now was an identical match to the library in the Disney film 'Beauty and the Beast'.

Bella sat down in her chair next to the large window while Alex paced beside her.

"What's wrong, Alex?" Bella asked as she watched him move back and forth. He was wearing his black leather trousers and black t-shirt, his battle clothes. He paused at her question and turned to look down at her.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked with pain etched into his features. Tears sprang instantly to Bella's eyes. She reached out to cup Alex's cheek in her small hand.

"I know but we talked about this," she whispered. He brushed away her tears with his fingers. There was a small smile on his face but it didn't take away the pain in his eyes.

"I know, Bells. That's not what this is about."

"Then what," she began but was cut off.

"You know I love you and I want you to live a happy life. I know you love Edward. Am I right in thinking that you are feeding off him without meaning to?" Bella blushed at the question. She had hoped no one had noticed but she supposed that was unrealistic of her. Where she was concerned Alex noticed everything.

"Yes. I don't mean to but just being near him makes me stronger and when he touches me I can feel all the pain melting away. It's like the energy between us is so strong I absorb it without even trying. Why are you asking?" Alex was smiling widely now but the pain in his eyes had intensified. It hurt Bella to see it but she knew better than to comment. She couldn't return his love. The least she could do was give him dignity.

"There are two reasons. First, I know you don't think this is my business but like I said. I love you and want you to be happy. You love him. He is good for you, Bella and I know he loves you back. I would never have helped him if I didn't know that so I think you should just give him a chance. I doubt he would ever hurt you again and if I am wrong you have a whole army of witches that would love to kill him for you…a few werewolves too." Bella glared at the thought of anyone hurting Edward but waved her hand to indicate he should continue.

"Second?"

"Second, I needed to make sure that you are strong enough. I know you are not up to full strength yet but I have noticed you getting stronger with the Cullens around. I wanted to be sure you were Powered up." He sat down opposite Bella and folded his arms.

"Strong enough for what?" Bella spat. She was getting frustrated. She hated riddles and Alex knew that. He was playing with her and she had had enough.

"Nadi just called me. It seems you were right about the Russian coven. They need a lot of help. They have discovered a demon nest and only have two level 6 witches left. She is asking for you to go over and plan out the attack. I told her I would discuss it with you. What do you think?"

"I think I could use the exercise. I'm going to take Emmett and Jasper. They will both enjoy the hunt. How are we doing here?"

"Alright. The clan managed to maintain hunting while you were out. The wolf pack helped out and Niki led. To be honest things have begun getting a bit slow. Jim has the training down now and Carl has been helping Nightshade in the infirmary. We have managed to set up a new power group to replace the Volturi. Carlisle helped me with that one. He has an old friend, Eleazar, who used to work for the Volturi. He was more than happy to step up with our assistance. My only real worry has been you. Now I found your cure I think things should be fine. Won't you be taking Edward with you?" Bella shook her head and looked out of the window. From this part of the house you look right over the lake. It was beautiful. The trees were starting to turn orange and there were leaves scattered on the water in a blend of colour.

"No. Edward worries too much about me. It wouldn't be safe for him to be with me in a fight. He can stay here with the others. It shouldn't take more than a couple of hours anyway." Alex frowned back at her but didn't say anything else. Bella stood and held her hand out to him. He took it and got to his feet.

Alex was more than happy when Bella impulsively wrapped her arms around him. He could feel her small body moulding to his as her unique smell wafted up to him. She was divine. He hugged her tight as she pressed her face into his broad chest. She was so small and delicate. So loving. He loved her so much. He wanted so badly to hate Edward Cullen for stealing her heart but he couldn't. He could never hate anyone she loved so completely. With her in his arms he felt powerful and strong. He wanted to protect her and fight for her. He would gladly die for her.

"I love you so much, Alex. I know it's not the way you want but I do love you. I couldn't survive without you. Thank you for protecting me, even from myself." Bella was softly crying as she hugged Alex close to her. She owed him so much. He had been the one to teach her about her magic. He had been the one to set up her protection. He was the one who helped her organise their world. He was the one who was there for her even though seeing her every day and not being with her broke his heart. She saw him like a brother.

"You know there is nothing I wouldn't do for you," he whispered into her hair before kissing the top of her head and pulling away.

"Come on, let's tell the others."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"Did you see the look on Edward's face?" Emmett laughed. "I don't think I have even seen him so pissed before."

"What about the time Mike Newton thought about asking Bella to the dance?" Jasper corrected. He was laughing too. They were both in very high spirits. Bella had been right when she predicted they would enjoy the hunt. They had both been eager to come with her and were even more delighted by the fact she had ordered Edward to stay behind. He had tried every trick he knew to change Bella's mind but none of them with success. In the end he had pouted his way over to Alice and mumbled a goodbye. Those staying behind would be helping train the three in target practice. They would be using their speed to test the witches' abilities of pyrokineisis, telekinesis and force field blasting. Edward had been the only one not enthusiastic about helping.

Bella had explained to both brothers the reasons for her choice once she had teleported them to the Russian compound. They had been forced to agree with her that it was too risky for Edward. They simply failed to mention that they would be just as protective of her as he would. They didn't want to be sent home, too. They figured with Alex and Will here, things would be fine.

Bella had introduced the boys to the leaders of the Russian coven and they had all listened as Nadi had explained everything they knew about the nest. It seemed that this breed of demons specialised in fear. They had settled in a remote village deep in the mountains- after killing off all the villagers, of course. They estimated about fifty demons lived in the nest which made it one of the largest they had ever come across.

"So how do I kill a demon?" Jasper asked somewhat alarmed after learning that demons were stronger, faster and more powerful than vampires.

"Stab the heart, cut the head off, fire, holy water or spell. There are lots of ways and it can change slightly depending on the breed. Just don't let it bite you and everything will be fine. A demon bite will transform you into one of them…no matter what you were before." Bella handed out the weapons, smiling to herself as Emmett picked up a rocket launcher and an axe. "Ready?" They all nodded and the hunt began.

They had decided to run to the location as the demons would be able to detect the magic if they were to teleport. They had formed a v shape and were running as fast as they could. They didn't need to track them as Nadi knew the exact location of the nest and Bella could sense demons a few miles away.

Bella took the lead as they dashed through the forest. She only had to tell Emmett to shut up once as he whopped and cheered. It took a matter of only a few minutes before they reached the outskirts of the village. The air was thick with the smell of blood but neither vampire stirred. They were too overwhelmed by the sight of the villagers. Remains lay rotting in pieces all over the place. It looked like something out of a bad horror movie.

"Remember the plan," Nadi whispered to the three witches following her. They were going to separate into 2 groups. Alex, Will and the vampires were going to follow Bella into the heart of the nest while the others surround the outskirts to catch any trying to run away.

Bella signalled that her group should move forward and they silently headed into the stinking hell. It wasn't until they reached the centre of the town, a small well was surrounded by the village square, that they saw any sign of life. The demons crept out of the icy fog with fangy smiles. They all had orange eyes and black hair. They also bore symmetrical red lightning tattoos on either cheek. They were all tall, at least seven feet and all male. They wore matching red and black army combats.

"We're surrounded," Jasper whispered. And they were. Demons emerged from what was left of the buildings and stood in a circle around them. They were everywhere and had hatred in their eyes.

"NOW!" Bella ordered as she shot fire from her hands into the circle of demons. Chaos ensued. Demons sprang at them from every direction. Jasper and Emmett hacked and chopped at them but they simply were not fast enough. The witches were busy fighting too as a demon caught hold of Jasper and leaned in to bite his neck. Emmett saw the attack on his brother and charged them but he just bounced off. The demon was too strong.

"NO!" Bella screamed from the other side of the square. She blasted the four demons surrounding her with lightening. They were disintegrating before they even hit the ground. Then, in a rush of speed she ran across the square and used her telekinesis to throw the demon off Jasper and into the nearest tree. The tree shattered sending bark flying. The demon was quick to get to his feet and he flung a fire ball at Bella. A blue shield appeared before her and absorbed it before she flung a silver dagger at the demon. It landed right in his heart and he fell to the ground chocking on his own blood.

Bella marched up to where Jasper and Emmett were still lying on the ground stunned. She held a hand out to each of them and pulled them to their feet before turning and running back into the fight.

"Man, that was close!" Emmett grumbled as he watched Bella take down five more demons with her powers.

"Yeah," Jasper groaned. "It's a good thing Edward's not here. If he saw this he would freak."

"Too right. These things are deadly. I only managed to get one and she is killing them like a professional. I think it's fair to say that our sweet little Bella is all grown up."

Bella took down the last demon before running to Will's side. He was lying in a pool of blood.

"Did they bite him?" Alex asked as he knelt down beside Bella.

"No. They cut him pretty bad, though. He's dying." She didn't cry. She didn't panic. She just held her hands over his body and let her power flow into him. She could feel the tissues sealing and the cells humming back to life. She could feel him getting better just as she could feel herself getting weaker. She had used a lot of power already in fighting and this was draining her.

"Bella, don't push yourself too far," Alex warned as he saw her start to fade.

"Almost. Done," she panted before fainting.

"What happened?" Edward asked accusingly as Alex teleported into the mansion with Bella in his arms, Emmett and Jasper beside him.

"She used too much power. She needs to feed and rest, that's all." Alex began to walk out of the room but he paused by the door. "Edward would you come with me please? There's something I need to tell you."

Edward followed silently. He didn't know what Alex wanted to say but he knew that he would take any chance to be near Bella, especially when she was hurt.

Alex placed Bella on her bed before turning to look at Edward who was hovering in the doorway. "She didn't tell you, did she?"

"What are you talking about?" Edward stepped into the room and sat on the bed. He took Bella's hand into his own.

"You know how weak Bella was before?" Edward nodded his head, yes. "You know she gets like that, like this," he gestured to the bed where Bella lay unconscious, "because she has used too much magic without feeding?"

"Yes, what's your point, Alex? Bella's hurt, how are we going to help her?" Alex smiled.

"We're not. You are. Whether she will give in to it or not Bella loves you. The love you share feeds her. She has never recovered that fast before and I know it's because of you. If you stay beside her, hold her while she sleeps then I am willing to bet she will back to normal by morning." He looked Edward dead in the eye. "She needs you, Edward, Will you be there for her?"

"I would do anything for her," Edward promised turning to look at the angel asleep in the bed.

"Glad to hear it," Alex said with a small smile as he stood and left the room. "Take care of her, Edward," he said over his shoulder.

Edward crawled up the bed and pulled Bella into his lap. He could feel the energy between them. Her heartbeat sped up until it was steadily racing. He could feel the heat of her skin through his clothes and her luscious scent filled the room. He marvelled at how it didn't make his throat burn anymore. He loved her so much. He smiled to himself. She needed him and he would always be there for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

"Oh come on, Bella!" Alice moaned. "How are we ever going to shop with all these people hanging about? Please, put the spell back up." Bella laughed as Alice pouted at her in the middle of the department store. They had been bombarded by Bella's fans ever since they arrived in Seattle. Bella had put down the spell that allowed her to maintain a private life. She had explained to Alice that as people knew she was in the Seattle area it was logical to make one of her rare pubic appearances. Both Alice and Rosalie had been excited at the idea once Bella had assured them that they would remain hidden from notice. The reality was proving much more complicated and a lot less fun, however.

"Welcome to my world, Alice," Bella laughed. Alice pushed a pile of clothes into her arms with a huge scowl on her face,

"Try these on," she snapped. Bella took the clothes and headed toward the changing room.

"BELLA!" The fans screamed as they waved and took pictures of her. She smiled shyly and waved back.

"Alice I really think we should head back and leave shopping to another time," Rosalie whispered as they watched Bella walk away.

"I guess," Alice sighed. "Who knew being famous could be such a drag."

"You're back already?" Edward asked as the girls slumped into the couch in the living room.

"Don't ask," Bella giggled. Edward sat next to her and caught the pillow Alice threw.

"What happened, lo…Bella?"

"My fans are evil and we had to abandon the trip but we can try again next week."

"It wouldn't have been a problem if you had just kept that spell of yours up," Alice complained. "You did it on purpose, Bella Swan. Don't think you are getting out of it that easy, my friend. You promised me a shopping trip and I will collect!" With that Alice ran out of the room. Edward was trying to supress his laughter.

"I'll go after her. See you later, Bella," Rosalie smiled before striding out of the room with all of her usual grace.

"Nice work. I don't think I have ever seen Alice so angry. We can never get out of things as important as shopping," Edward teased.

"I feel a bit bad; do you think she will forgive me?" Edward laughed again before pushing the hair back behind her ear. He didn't miss the way her heart sped up or the way her back arched slightly to lean her face into his hand.

"Of course. She loves you too much to stay mad. Now, does this mean you are free for the rest of the day, Miss Swan?" Edward stood and held out his hand to Bella. She took it with a confused expression.

"I guess I am, why?"

"Would you care to join me for dinner and a walk along the river?" Bella let Edward pull her to her feet.

"No to dinner but I would like to go for a walk." Edward laced his fingers with Bella's and pulled her out of the room.

"Well then allow me to lead the way."

They walked across the lawn and into the forest where there was an old footpath. The pace was steady as they made their way through the mystical trees to the river. The sun was shining causing Edward's skin to leave prisms of colour on the path ahead of them but as they were still on the compound grounds he didn't have to worry. Neither of them was in any hurry. They were just happy to enjoy the moment together.

Bella felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she let Edward lead her towards the river. She couldn't take her eyes off his face, a luxury she had been denying herself for far too long. She felt the electricity hum between them and her own powers surged in response. She marvelled at the way his lips curled up into that crooked grin. He truly was marble perfection. His eyes seemed to be drinking her in and her heart melted. She didn't want to fight the feelings that were twisted inside her heart and soul anymore. She loved this vampire with everything she had inside her. It was obvious that she needed him and she knew that she would always regret it if she let her fear of what might happen stop her from trying to be happy.

"You really have a lovely home, Bella," Edward said as he sat them both down on a blanket he had already placed on the river bank. From this vantage there was perfect view of the cool water as it flowed through the forest. The grass was thick and soft. The sun cut through the canopy of trees and illuminated the spot. It was perfect.

"Thank you," she whispered as she sat next to him and took in the solitude of their surroundings. "Why have you done this, Edward?" She asked softly. "This isn't the kind of thing friends do?"

Edward closed his eyes and sighed heavily before snapping his gaze back to Bella as he answered. Her soft brown eyes were just as intelligent and alert as always. "I'm trying, Bella. I am trying to be what you need but I can't change that I love you. I can't change that I want you, forever. I needed some time with you, alone. I guess I am just as selfish as always." He looked sad but not a bit remorseful.

"Forever?" She choked out through the lump that had formed in her throat. Edward pulled her close so she was sitting in his lap. He cupped her face with both of her hands and tilted it so he could look into her eyes.

"Forever, my Bella. I love you and I want you with me always. I can promise you that will never change."

Something inside of her shifted. It was as if a puzzle piece had been put back in its place or the answer to a riddle had been discovered after years of searching for it. She felt peace and joy sweep over her in a warm cascade. He wanted her. He loved her, forever.

Flinging her arms around his neck she reached up and pressed her lips to his. They were soft and yielding as she kissed his deeply. Her fingers tangled into his hair as he kissed her back. Their lips sucked and nibbled until finally his tongue probed her mouth. She opened for him willingly and they both moaned as each tasted the other in a way they never had before. Edward was sweet and smooth like cream and sugar. He was delicious.

"Are you sure? What about being friends?" he finally panted forcing himself to pull away. It was the hardest thing he had ever done.

"I can't fight this anymore, Edward. I love you. I need you, please," she begged kissing him again frantically. This kiss was different. Their bodies tangled as they both gave over to the desire that they felt. Edward rolled Bella over so that he could prop himself above her.

"You will always have me, Bella." He promised into her ear between kisses. "I love you." His mouth trailed down from her lips, along her jaw and down her neck. He kept moving down until he reached her breasts. He sucked a nipple into his mouth through the thin material of her top.

Bella arched her back as her hips thrust up to the feel of him. She had never felt such overwhelming desire before. Her mind was filled with the desperate, animalistic need to have Edward in every way imaginable. She couldn't get enough of him. She thought she would pass out from pleasure when his hand dipped down into her jeans and began to stroke her. The feel of his cool fingers against her most sensitive area was incredible. It was quite literally her dream come true.

"Take them off," Edward ordered after a couple of teasing strokes. He sat up and removed his own clothes as Bella scrambled to take off her top and jeans. When she tore off her underwear he gasped. It sounded like he was in pain as he looked over her totally bare body for the first time. "You're so stunning, Bella." He gasped with awe and devotion lacing each word. His eyes burned with passion as he devoured the sight of her.

"Edward," Bella gasped. It was all she could manage as she completely saw her Adonis for the first time. Unable to express the love and need she felt she just opened her arms to him. He responded instantly by lying over her and placing kisses all over her face. She could feel him hard and stiff against her lower stomach. It made her insides quiver. "Please," she begged as his hands began to explore every inch of her body. One landed on her breast and began to tweak her nipple as the other returned to her centre. Her hands roamed his muscular back as he worked her up into a frenzy.

"I love you so much," Edward said solemnly as he looked down into the chocolate brown eyes he adored. His fingers were hovering at her entrance now. At the nod of her head he plunged two inside her. He was lost by the silky texture of her. She was so tight but she was wet and ready for him which was what he had been hoping for. "Come for me, love," he whispered in her ear as he began to curl his fingers inside her, hitting that spot he had seen so many times in women's minds.

"OH my GOD! EDWARD!" Bella screamed as she felt her first real orgasm crash over her. It was like she had been plugged into a power outlet as pure energy coursed through her.

Edward had never seen anything so beautiful as Bella in the throes of her climax. Her lips were slightly swollen and her hair was all messed up. Her skin was flushed giving it a rosy glow and her eyes were dilated as she flopped her head from side to side. She was exquisite.

Once she began to calm down he removed his fingers replaced them with his hard shaft. He entered her slowly, pausing to make sure she wasn't in any pain. It took all of his practised control not to give in to his own urges and slam into her. It wasn't until she wiggled her hips that he pushed deeper. He gasped at how tight she grasped him. She was surrounding him and he wanted to get lost in her.

"Oh God, Bella," he panted once he was all the way inside her.

"More," she begged wiggling her hips again. He placed his hands on her hips to keep her still as he began to withdraw and thrust back into her.

Bella couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to have Edward inside her. It wasn't just the immense pleasure he was giving her. It felt like the part of her that had been missing for so long was finally home. She was complete. The rest of the world faded into insignificance. All that existed was him as his pace picked up. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades as he thrust into her harder and faster. She could feel the muscles in her stomach tightening as the coil began to build inside her.

Edward was struggling to hold back his release as he thrust into her over and over. He never wanted this moment, this feeling, to end. For the first time in his long life he was sure that he still had a soul. No soulless creature would be able to feel such divine pleasure. He had finally found heaven. He could feel Bella begin to tighten around him even more but he gritted his teeth and continued to thrust. When he felt her contract around him he finally let go of everything he had built up. He roared as pleasure consumed him. Every cell of his body was humming and he could feel Bella in a way he never had before. They were one now. He knew that they were irretrievably connected.

Bella threw her head back as she felt Edward's release trigger something much deeper inside her. "Oh, GOD!" She chanted as she felt her magic surge around them. The wind picked up and lightning flashed in the sky above them. Her body was shaking from pleasure and she saw the blue energy wrap around them like a blanket. "Oh, God," she repeated. She was so overwhelmed but still she forced her mind to open so Edward could share in this moment.

Edward was still quacking from his orgasm as Bella's mind opened. He could hear thunder in the distance as lightning flashed above them. The magical blue energy was surrounding them. He could see it in her mind as it swirled and twisted until they were both covered.

"Our souls are merging," Bella whispered as the pleasure rolled on. Eventually the light faded and the lightning stopped. They remained joined together but Edward slumped over her being careful to keep his weight from hurting her.

"I love you simply does not express the level of my devotion to you, Bella, but it's the only words I have. I love you, my little witch." He kissed her deeply and pressed his forehead to hers. They stayed like that for some time as they each basked in the glow of their love.

"Thank you, Edward. I have never felt this strong before. You charge me up like nothing else. I love you."

"We will always be one now," Edward vowed.

"Yes," Bella agreed. They both could feel how tightly they were bound. Not just by love, their very souls were twisted together marking them as one.

Eventually they had to pull apart. They made love three more times before hunting down their clothes and heading back to the house. They both knew that they had a lot to discuss. They would have to agree on a future that they could both be happy with. Not to mention, they had to tell the family. But they both knew that they could get through it. They could get through anything because they would do it together. Like stars colliding they knew that it had been fate for them to find each other. Edward's love and passion fed Bella keeping her alive and strong. Bella's love and tender heart kept Edward happy and gave him hope. They were one and they would go on to do great things, together.

The End.

An: I have decided to end the story there. Once again I have totally lost interest in this story. It's really strange as I simply cannot get Twilight out of my head and yet I find it so much easier to write for SVM.

For those of you screaming for more I have both good news and bad news. There will be no sequel to this story. This is it! However, I did begin to write a very similar story a while ago which I ended up giving up on. Most of you will know that giving up on a story is just not like me. It had always bothered me I didn't find some sort of ending. So, I will be finishing that story and posting it as a complete thing once it's done.

I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas.

Laura xx

Ps. Reviews would be a nice Christmas present ;-)


	10. Good News

**AN: The good news **

**My book is now published on Amazon Kindle. You can find '**_**Living with Death' by L J Clark**_** in the listings. If you like fantasy romance then you will definitely enjoy it. It's the first in a very long series and I am very excited about it.**

**It has been a long time coming, but the wait is finally over. **

**L J Clark xx**


	11. wonderful news

**Wonderful news!**

Greetings to all and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Just wanted to shamelessly let you know that you can find my new book Triquetra Ascension (The Triquetra Trilogy) on Amazon kindle. /author/ljclark

Also, it has been asked if my original fiction will be available in any other form than on Kindle. Unfortunately, at this time, the answer is no. I may look into other formats in the future, but I have agreed to remain exclusively on Amazon for at least the next three months. I don't see this changing anytime soon.

Finally, I am planning on working away at Cure of Being Me, so I hope to update soon. Stay posted.

As always, thanks for reading.

L J Clark xx


End file.
